Happy Birthday Lucina
by ThatGuySittingattheCorner
Summary: It is Lucina's Birthday. What will Robin do for his wife's special day. Why go to his daughter for help of course.


I do not Own Fire Emblem. All of it is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Enjoy…

This story takes place one year after Robin's return and three years since Grima was killed. Both him and Lucina are married.

* * *

Robin knows what today is. Today is Lucina's birthday. Right now his best friend who happens to be his father-in-law (Gods that still is hard to get used to) is preparing for the celebration for her and her little self.

Robin still found it amusing that the little infant he saw after the war with Gangrel grew up to be a beautiful princess who he got together with. He will never know the pain and suffering she had to go through with his disappearance for two years, but he plans to make it up to her by always being by her side.

Robin was currently at the library, the place he always stopped by whether it was to do research, read for fun, or chat with his mother-in-law about recent stories (can't get used to that either). But today was for a different reason. The day before, he went to Morgan who was in the barracks for some special assistance.

* * *

"Morgan" said Robin.

"What is it Father?" asked her daughter.

"Would you mind if you help me out a special task? You do know what tomorrow is right?" he asked.

"Of course! It's Mother's birthday. you plan on getting her a gift right?" she replied.

"Yes, but I need your help for this one okay." said Robin

"Okay, what is it you need my help for?" she asked

"You know how to make masks right?" Robin asked

"Well yeah, I was able to make some for Gerome, but he didn't like them and ran away from me" she replied with a frown.

"Maybe Gerome just likes his one and only mask. I still don't know why he wears that all the time, but I won't judge. Anyways here is the special task." Said Robin.

Robin pulled out of his pocket a sketch of something. He showed it to Morgan who didn't seem to recognize what is was.

"Father, what is that?" she asked. "It looks like a mask."

"That is because it is a mask dear. I plan on making the mask Lucina wore when she first traveled back to past as Marth." answered Robin. "Would you like to help me design it so it can be a gift for both of us?"

"Yes!" replied Morgan. "I like designing masks. Mother is going to be so happy. Hey, doesn't this sound like the time you and Stahl worked together on making a gift for Chrom on his birthday?"

"Yeah it does" Robin said as he remembered telling Morgan about the time his other close friend was willing to have him tag along in making the concoction with him for Chrom.

"So when do we start?" asked Morgan.

"Right now".

* * *

It took him and Morgan fifteen tries to get it right. Robin knew he could of went to a mask maker, but he wanted it to be made by him and his daughter to make it special. He had to give Morgan credit, she helped make the mask very close to the original design. He then got a flashback to the night when they stopped Emmeryn's assassination.

* * *

After Emmeryn's assassination was stopped, Lucina who was still known as Marth at the time disappeared after the Exalt was saved. Robin didn't even had the chance to thank her for saving Chrom and helping to fight off the assassins. Robin did find the mask that was cut in half outside and kept it as a memento for the heroine who saved the two Exalts from death.

* * *

In the library, Robin always had a leather bag that always had his books, but today he had another thing there. Inside the bag was a small box that contained the mask. He also brought a bouquet of flowers to bring as a bonus.

'This kind of reminds me of the time I confessed to her' he remembered with a smile. Gods has it been three years since that day. Not much has changed other than Ylisse being in total peace which he was glad about.

'I still can't forget the time we were reunited' thought Robin as reminisced the past again.

* * *

It was a bright day in the fields. The very field where Chrom and Lissa found Robin unconscious from. The tactician slowly opened his eyes and saw his surroundings. It was the very same fields just like he remembered.

'Is this what the afterlife is like?' he thought still thinking he was dead.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and quickly saw where the source of the sound was from. His eyes widened on who it was.

It was Lucina.

Robin immediately felt a lot of guilt. Before the final battle, he promised Lucina he wouldn't sacrifice himself, only to completely lie to her in the end. At this point he braced himself for the worst.

Lucina's eyes were widened at what she saw in the center of the fields.

'The black jacket, the white hair, the same hazel eyes. could it be..' she thought as she got closer to Robin. She was now next to him and could do nothing but just stare at him.

"Robin...is that you?" she asked

Robin was still looking at her. He was still mesmerized on how beautiful she looked as she was looking at him with the brand exposed.

"Lucina, I-" To his shock, Lucina immediately embraced him tears forming in her eyes.

"Robin..I thought I lost you. You promised you wouldn't sacrifice yourself. How could you lie to me like that!? For two years I was miserable without you. Lucina cried as tears kept falling from her face.

Two Years!?

He was gone for two years… For the tactician, it felt like less than a day. Death must have a very strange system he thought.

Robin immediately returned the embrace and gently placed his head to hers. "Lucina, I'm so sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I may not be able to make it up to you but I promise to always be with you for the rest of my days."

"Robin...just don't leave me again" replied to Lucina as she gently got closer to Robin.

"Don't worry I won't." He said as the two slowly closed the gap by pressing their lips to each other.

* * *

Robin still felt horrible for what he did even if it was for the best. He was at least happy he could be with his family again. The Shepherds were pretty much family to him anyway. Much more than his 'father' ever was.

'well it's time' he said to himself. The time has come for the party. With a deep breath, he slowly entered the the party.

The party itself was truly an enjoyable time. There was a lot of music playing and Robin was able to dance with his his wife. He also saw other couples dancing with each other. Stahl and Cordelia, Lissa and Lon'qu (much to his embarrassment), Owain and Severa, Chrom and Sumia, the list went on. There was plenty of food to eat at the banquet which he saw Priam devouring all the meat and Walhart eating all the vegetables.

'I still find it can't believe that one of the most threatening enemies I have ever faced is a vegetarian' thought Robin laughing mentally.

"Robin, There you are!" came a voice.

Robin turned around to see Morgan who had a cup of juice in her hand.

"Do you have the present?" she asked.

"Yes I do right here" he replied as he patted his pocket.

Morgan nodded and kept her energetic smile on her face as she couldn't wait to show her mother what they worked on all day.

Eventually the time came to reveal the presents. Little Lucina got many clothes and many toys that she enjoyed. The little three year old was jumping in joy happy with the gifts she got as she ran up to hug her parents.

'Now is the time' Robin thought to himself. He slowly went up to Lucina and reached out to his pocket. "Lucina".

The princess look to her husband and showed a smile as she embraced the tactician. "Yes Robin."

Robin smiled as he quietly grabbed his bag and took out the bouquet of flowers and gave it to her. "I want to you to have this" he said as he placed the flowers to her hands.

Lucina gasped in surprise as she held the flowers. They were the same flowers that she received when Robin confessed his feelings to her. The very same memory she kept close to her heart. She couldn't any happier.

"Robin, this means so much to me. They look and smell just as beautiful as before. Thank you" she said as she place her head to the tactician's shoulder.

"That is not all I want to give. I also want you to have this" Robin said as he handed the princess the present.

Lucina gave the bouquet to her mother and then held the present in her hands. She quietly opened the box and then gasped at what she saw. Her eyes began to tear up as she saw the mask she once used to disguise herself, the very mask to help hold her emotions. The same mask that helped her achieve her goal on saving the future. she examined it and saw that every detail was perfect compared to the original until she saw the back of the mask. There was little writing on the mask as she looked closely to see what it read.

_To the love of my life and the world's greatest mother -Robin and Morgan_

At that point, Lucina couldn't hold it anymore and burst into tears as she wrapped her her arms around Robin tightly. The Tactician happily returned the hug and gently rubbed her back. Morgan quickly joined the family hug glad to see her mother loving the gift she and her father put so much effort on.

"Robin, Morgan, Both of you mean the world to me. You have no idea how happy I feel to see how much you care for me. I want nothing more than to spend my life with both of you." Lucina said as she wiped off the tears in her eyes.

Robin lightly kissed her cheek and gave a sincere smile. "I Promise Lucina. I will never leave you or Morgan ever again. Happy Birthday Lucina."

The rest of the party continued before night fell signaling the end. The shepherds all retired to sleep as Robin carried Lucina to their shared bed. Today was truly a day neither of them will ever forget.

The End

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it. A certain someone told me it was Lucina's birthday and I had to get this done before it was too late. It may have some flaws, but at least it is something for her birthday at least. Anyway read and review.


End file.
